


Help... What's that?

by Weebo1



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: I don't know what to put here, M/M, Soul Eater - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Traitor Reader, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebo1/pseuds/Weebo1
Relationships: Death the Kid/Original Male Character(s), Death the Kid/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Help... What's that?

I ran from rooftop to rooftop, heavily breathing as I slightly grew more and more fatigued. A person being controlled to be my "Attacker" chasing after me. _"They're fast. Could I actually be killed? No. That's not possible, not this person."_ I thought. I spotted a girl and a boy, their souls read a Weapon and a Meister.

 ** _"Go, those two are perfect. Use them."_** She told me. "Okay." I muttered. I jumped down to them and put on a facade. "Help me! This man won't stop chasing me! He's trying to kill me!" I yelled as I ran up to the two. The person jumped down and I gasped. "That's him! Please help me!" I fake begged. _"This is annoying, my acting is terrible."_ I thought.

"It's okay, you'll be alright. Soul?" She reassured then turned to the boy next to her. "Yeah, I got it." He said and turned his arm into a scythe. _"Woah, I've never seen someone transform like that in person."_ I thought as they stepped in front of me. The boy fully turned into a Scythe and the girl used him to kill the man. 

_"They're souls go well together. Unlike me, I over power Mai so she doesn't suck it up and try to talk to me. I just use her when I need. That's it."_ I thought as the boy collected the Kishin soul of the man. "Thank you both. You two are from that Academy, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" The girl asked. "No reason, I was just curious. I'm... Kai. What are your names?" I asked, coming up with a fake name. "I'm Maka and that's Soul. Nice to meet you Karan. Sorry, but we need to go." The girl said. "Thank you again." I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder. 

She and the boy both left and I stood there, looking down at the ground. "Hm. I'm bored. Should I head back?" I asked. _**"Yes, you've done enough for today."**_ She said and I nodded. "Alright. I'm coming." I muttered. 

"Maka, Soul. You two are my one-way ticket in." I mumbled with a growing maniacal Grin. I began to laugh, it grew maniacal. I sighed and stood back up straight before jumping up onto a roof. I jumped through the air, growing faster and faster. 

I jumped down in front of a large building, I pushed the large doors open. "Hey Crona. Medusa." I spoke as I walked in. "Hey Kami." My sibling greeted with a small smile. "Has Ragnarak still been treating you poorly? If he wasn't attached to you, I'd give him a piece of my mind." I said as I laid my arm around their shoulders.

"I appreciate it Kami. But you're my big brother, I can't have you do all that for me." They said. "C'mon, I've told you this before. I'm fine with doing anything for you, you're my little sibling! I care about you." I reassured them. "Did you put the tracker on one of them?" Medusa asked. "Yeah yeah. I did what you asked so quit nagging." I said. 

She tried to stick her hand in my mouth but I blocked her instead. "I know that little trick Medusa. And you best not forget my abilities, I can tell your next movements. You should know, since you gave me this power. Dear Mother." I said with an invisible grin.

I pushed her back and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Erasure Ability: Take-Out!" I called and a blinding pain shot through my body, I collapsed onto my knees as they gave away. I cried out as several black snakes exited my body quickly. "Heh. I knew you put snakes into my body when I blocked you." I smirked.

"My, that's impressive. Normally, something like that would've torn you apart." Medusa said. "You know I'm not normal. Why bother making remarks like that?" I asked. She sent a snake to attack me and I dodged the attack. "Haha! This is Fun! You put up a good fight Mom!" I yelled as I continued to dodge the attacks.

"Counter-Action!" I called out and the attack she sent at me turned straight back to her. "You've gotten better with your attacks. I'm Impressed." Medusa said. "I wasn't trying to impress _you_. I could care less about what you think. You started it by putting your gross snakes inside me." I scowled.

"Anyway, I'm gonna borrow Crona. I need to spend some time with my little sibling." I said as I grabbed Crona's hand. "C'mon, lets go into town. There's a restaurant that has so many people that we can take souls from!" I grinned as I dragged her out of the building.

**◯◎◯**

I sighed as I stood in front of the large school Building. "Do I really have to do this? I don't like your idea." I spoke to the taller woman next to me. "Yes. Now quit whining or I'll-" I cut her off. "Listen _Mom._ I'm the most powerful creation you've ever made, you said it yourself." I began.

"But that also means I'm greater than you. I hold back on you because you're my Mother, but if I get tired of your schemes. I won't hesitate to gut you with your own snakes." I finished and looked back forward as I linked my hands behind my head. 

"You're the nurse here so you should hurry to your office. I need to get to class, I'll be late if I waste another second with you. **Medusa**." I said and walked into the building. _"Here, my name is Kai. I have been created by a Kishin who held me against my will until he was defeated a few weeks ago. That's believable."_ I thought.

I found my classroom and pushed the large doors open, whispers and mumbles rang through the room as I stepped in. I grew annoyed fairly quickly. "If anyone wants to say something, say it to my face. Don't waste your time whispering." I called out and the whispers stopped.

"This is Kai. If you're wondering why he doesn't have a Weapon or a Meister is because he is... different." The teacher said. "Why not say it up front Teach? I'm not bothered." I said, he nodded and asked me to explain. 

"To sum it up quickly, I'm both. If your confused, I'll show you. It's alright if everyone follows me outside, right Teach?" I asked and he nodded. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Everyone, Come outside!" I called as I left the room.

Once everyone had gathered outside, I was told to continue. I sighed and jumped up, my body covered itself with a black shadow as the silhouette of my body changed. I grunted as black mass came from my back quite painfully. 

I floated above the ground, the black mass covered my body like a full bodysuit with two black wing-like pieces sprouting from my back. I stopped flapping the wings and landed on my feet, the shape of the black mass changed to look pointed and sharper.

"I become my own weapon with this black mass that will change at my command. It can shape and harden into any weapon I wish, but the longer I use it, the more fatigued I get. Any Question? Good." I explained and changed back. 

**◯◎◯**

I stretched with a yawn as I walked through the halls. "Hey!" A voice called out behind me. "Oh Maka, Soul. Good to see you guys again." I smiled. "Yeah, I'm surprised that you're here." Maka said and I nodded. "I can see why." I agreed. 

"Why did you need our help killing the Kishin? You're pretty powerful from how your soul is shaped." Maka asked. _"So she can see souls? Of course she can, she's a Meister."_ I thought. "Actually, that was the man who created me. He couldn't do much but it was enough to keep me down." I explained.

"He killed my parents and performed experiments on me to make me like this. I couldn't beat him, I was too scared of what he'd do to me if he caught me." I explained. "Oh, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Maka apologized.

"It's alright, you didn't know. But I honestly can't thank you both enough, you practically freed me. I don't know how I'll pay you both back." I said and before Maka could reply, a loud shout rang through the hallway.

A kid with blue hair and a star mark on his shoulder started yelling at me about stealing attention from him and saying that he was bigger than me. I'm taller than him... "Don't walk away from me!" He yelled as I turned away. "I am so sorry about him, once you get to know him he is nice though." A girl with black hair said. 

"You're his weapon?" I asked and she nodded. "My name's Tsubaki." She said and I nodded. "You probably already know this, but I'm Kai." I said and she nodded. The day ended and it was... strange, to say the least.

I still was annoyed by how I had to act all day now. I was sitting on the top of one of the spikes coming from a skull on one of the buildings. "Hey! You up there!" A high voice called out to me and I looked down. There were two girls next to a boy with black hair that had three white stripes on the right side of his hair.

"Yeah? What do you three need?" I asked. The boy with the hair stripes looked at me with what looked like stars in his eyes. "Perfectly symmetrical!" He awed as he examined me. "His hair, his eyes, his face shape, his body shape, even his eyelashes!" He said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up dude. What are you talking about?" I asked as I pushed him back. "You are a beautiful creature, what is your name. I need to know the name of a perfect person." He said. _"What's up with all the compliments!?"_ I panicked. I don't do well with Compliments like this. 

"Kai." I muttered as I buried my face into the neck of my Turtle-neck, I was embarrassed. "Kai, you are a God. I am not worthy to be in your presence." He said. "Kid, you're gonna kill him." The tall girl behind him said. "Hehe! Awe! He's blushing! He's so cute!" The shorter girl giggled.

"I'm not cute! Don't call me Cute!" I yelled. "A-Anyway. What's your name, "Stripes"?" I asked, I wasn't trying to be rude like I normally do. But I guess it did come off rude by how he reacted. "Did-Did I say something to offend him?" I asked. "No, you're fine. It's him." The brunette woman said. 

"I'm Liz, that's my little sister Patty, and his name is Death the Kid. Kid was right, you look the same on each side." She said and shook my hand. "Mind if I..." I trailed off as I pointed to Stripes who was sulking on the ground. "Oh, go ahead." She said and I nodded.

"Hey, um... If it helps. I like those Stripes, they look- _"Cute."_ -nice. They add to you and show how you're Different than others. I like it." I said with a small smile. "Really? I never thought of it that way. Thank you." He said with a slight smile, my face strangely went even warmer as I unknowingly stared at him.

At this point, my face was practically burning and I didn't know why. "N-No Problem." I stuttered. _"Why did I stutter? I never stutter."_ I thought.

**◯◎◯**

"Kami. Kami! Kami! Can you hear me?!" Crona said, starting to yell. Snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh!? What happened?" I asked. "You're spacing out a lot. Are you okay?" They asked. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just... Thinking..." I trailed off.

"You look nervous and your face looks bright red, do you have a fever? Or..." They asked then Gasped in what seemed like realization as they stopped walking. "Do you like someone!" They asked. "Shhh! Shush!" I hushed them. "Don't say it so loud!" I panicked.

"Who is he?" They asked. "Why do you suddenly assume it's a guy?" I asked. "It's obvious you're not straight. Even Lady Medusa knows you're gay." They explained. "Okay! Okay! I get it! Don't affiliate me with her!" I said as we continued to walk. 

We were in an empty alleyway but someone could have been around. "Yes. I... "Like" someone." I confessed. "Who is he!" They urged. "Like I'm actually saying who it is!" I yelled. "Come on Kami! That's not fair! I don't know if I can handle not knowing who my older brother likes!" They said.

"I might be having another older brother!" They added. "Don't go that far! I'm only fifteen! I'm getting Married!" I yelled. "Come on! Please tell me!" They begged. "Fine!" I gave in. "Alright! No who is it?!" They asked.

"H-He's the son of a reaper..." I said quickly, my voice getting smaller. "Huh? I can't hear you!" They whined. "He's the son of the Grim Reaper!" I blurted out. "You like a Reaper?!" She yelled and I covered her mouth. 

"Shut up! Someone might hear you!" I yelled at her. "If you yell, people will hear you too!" They replied. "Anyway. Yes... I like a Reaper okay?" I mumbled. "And you only met him today, you fell quick. And hard." They said. "Well don't rub it in like that!" I yelled.


End file.
